


Sugarplum

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Polyamory, Roy is a weak man, Stephanie is a goddess, Vaginal Sex, mentioned JayTim JayRoy and TimSteph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: “Want me to take your mind of your loneliness, sugarplum?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a Stephanie kick. The idea hit me, and I had no explanation for it but _knew_ it had to happen.

“That’s a damn good right hook you’ve got,” Roy mused, watching as Stephanie stooped over, zip-tying the currently  _ unconscious _ man’s wrists together. She glanced over, eyes just visible beneath her hood, and he wondered if she was smiling.

 

“Coming from a guy with arms like you,  _ thanks _ .” She straightened up, glancing around them, as if to make  _ certain _ everyone was bond and accounted for, before- “You call it in?”

 

“In between watching you kick ass and forget to take names, yeah.” Roy grinned, and it was charming, she could silently admit. “Stay to watch the pick up?”

 

She shook her head. “No thanks. Let’s split.” She pointed up towards the rooftops, and Roy could take a  _ hint _ when a lady wanted to see the skyline.

 

She laughed, when he pointed that out. She laughed and he realized he really didn’t see her enough to know her laugh, but it was nice. In fact, the whole  _ night _ had been nice. Running Gotham with a partner who  _ didn’t _ have a Bat on their chest- or probably their underwear. And sure, she was a part of the family, hell,  _ he _ was now, thanks to what he and Jason had- but still. It was like seeing Gotham in a different light.

 

She was standing by the ledge of the roof, looking over the still dark night. Roy figured, without looking, it was after one AM. An early night if they called it now, but it had been  _ quiet _ for almost an hour, and all they’d had were small time busts. Not that he could complain, if the city was shaping up he was  _ glad _ . After all, he was trying to raise a kid here. Keep a family together.

 

“See something you like down there?” Roy asked, realizing she’d been standing there a while. Stephanie glanced back, before she shrugged, looking back and folding her arms.

 

“I just like looking,” she admitted, “too many times I thought I wouldn’t, you know?” Roy swallowed. “Close calls and all. For me  _ and _ the city. It’s nice to see her in a good place, even if only for an hour.” She stood there another moment, before turning, hopping off the ledge and strolling towards him. “Need to get home to make sure your little tyrant is sleeping?”

 

Roy laughed. “Nah. She’s actually with a friend for the night. Sometimes it’s nice to get her out of the city, let her see other parts of the world.” Stephanie eyed him, and Roy filled in, “Besides, she thinks Kori is the  _ coolest _ thing ever.”

 

“Can’t blame her. I’ve  _ seen _ Kori. She really is.” Stephanie paused, and then, “Or maybe the  _ hottest _ thing ever.”

 

Roy snorted, reached up and smacked a hand over his face, felt like an  _ idiot _ but god, that was good. “She really fuckin’ is. God that woman.” He pulled his hand away, whistled. “ _ And _ she can kick my ass. Fits all my criteria.”

 

“Hot alien princesses that can kick your ass? Not bad standards.” Stephanie reached out, elbowed him. “Jason fails completely though.”

 

Roy tipped his head back, grinning so hard his face hurt. “Yeah but  _ god _ he meets all my other standards.” Stephanie hummed, as if agreeing, before she leaned against him. Roy rather liked it, her subtle weight, the friendliness.

 

“Think they’re having a good night?” Her voice lacked the sadness that Roy could admit, to himself, he worried could be there. And while he  _ trusted _ Jason, when he said that Tim assured him it was alright, and he trusted Tim himself, he had still never talked about it with Stephanie.

 

Hell, he didn’t talk to her much. Tonight was making him think he should change that.

 

“I’d imagine so,” Roy said, “Shacked up in a penthouse fucking all night? Sounds like a dream.  _ And _ knowing the city is in good hands.” Roy lifted his free arm, flexed, before offering a wink at Stephanie. “Want me to take your mind of your  _ loneliness _ , sugarplum?”

 

Stephanie smacked his arm, and he could admit it  _ stung _ . “Classy  _ Harper _ ,” she pulled away, turning to face him and placing her hands on her rounded hips. “If I was  _ lonely _ , I have a vibrator to take care of that. Invest in one.”

 

“What makes you think Jay and I don’t have a whole  _ drawer full _ ?” Stephanie rolled her eyes, and Roy realized he didn’t know what he was  _ doing _ here. Because it felt like… “God, I’m sorry. I think I’m flirting with you.” He reached up, swiped his long hair back. “Sorry, I get like that.”

 

“It’s an endearing characteristic.” She leaned forward, pressed a single finger to his chest. “I’m not complaining.” The finger trailed down a little, and Roy swallowed. “Question is, how’s that bite of yours? Because I can out-do this  _ bark _ anyday,  _ arse _ -nal.”

 

Roy reached up, grasped her hand in his own, the other going for her waist. He turned her, walked her back a few steps, until her back hit the protrusion of the rooftop door, leading back down into the world. He squeezed, and Stephanie only lifted her chin, keeping her eyes level with him.

 

“I could break your arm right now,” she said, and Roy  _ believed _ her.

 

That made it even hotter.

 

“You’d like it,” she mused, jerking her hand and shaking his hold free. She didn’t do anything about the hand on her waist. “And maybe I like that a little.” She reached up, grasped the fabric of her mask, pulling it free to pool around her neck like a scarf. And when she smirked, Roy swore his knees almost gave out. “You going to kiss me or stare at me all night, Harper?”

 

Roy couldn’t turn down that invitation, even if the city caught on fire in that very second. He leaned in, pressed his mouth to Stephanie’s but the moment he felt her lips she was pushing forward, making a point of taking the kiss for herself. Her mouth was warm, soft, and Roy almost groaned, his hand tightening its hold on her waist. The other slammed against the concrete she was pushed up against, holding him steady as she got her teeth on his lower lip, tugged until she broke off with a grin. The sort of smile that made Roy think she had  _ plans _ , behind those baby-blues.

 

“Kill a man with that mouth, sugarplum,” he offered, and she giggled, reaching up and dragging her gloved finger along his cheek.

 

“Melt a girl’s heart with pet names like that, Roy.” Hearing his actual name made him almost buck his hips, and maybe later he could examine why he was so  _ easily _ riled up on the nights he knew Jason was away. Whether it was some sort of  _ jealousy _ \- which he didn’t feel in his heart- or arousal  _ knowing _ his lover was feeling good and being taken care of-

 

It didn’t matter in that moment. He just knew he  _ wanted _ her, and she was making it seem pretty damn mutual.

 

“Are we… are we doing this?” He sounded a little dumbfounded, but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t spent that much time with Stephanie, he just knew she was playful and gorgeous, and she had  _ Tim Drake _ in the palm of her hand. And Roy  _ knew _ Tim, knew how gorgeous he was and how he probably worked his damnedest to make Stephanie feel like a goddess-

 

And well, he couldn’t see how that left room for even a remote interest in someone like him.

 

“Smooth,” she said, tipping her head back a little. “But I think we are.” Her hand fell back down to his chest, splayed there, and it was tender, not flirtatious, for a moment. “Jason? Will he understand?”

 

“Yeah. He and I… we’ve discussed if something  _ spur of the moment _ happens. He’ll probably want the details.” Roy smiled sweetly. “Tim?”

 

“Will wish he was  _ here _ .” Roy laughed at that, and Stephanie’s hand moved to the strap keeping his quiver in place, her fingers working at the buckle. “He’s got a thing for you, you know. Just doesn’t know how to tell Jason to bring you along on one of their nights.” Roy choked, before his quiver tumbled off, clattering loudly to the floor. Stephanie slid her hand down further, grasping at his belt but not opening, only tugging him until his pelvis pressed to hers. “I don’t give anything up until I’m  _ warmed up _ , just so you know.”

 

Roy groaned then, moving forward and kissing her again. She tugged at his belt more, and he fumbled with hers, trying to figure out where her suit opened. The kiss grew clumsy quick as he focused more on her suit, until he was groaning in frustration, and she was giggling into his mouth, batting his hand away.

 

“Lemme,” she offered, reaching down and finding the hidden release for her belt. It clattered to join his quiver, and she was detaching the two halves of her suit, showing off a sliver of her scarred belly, before she was pushing the bottoms over her hips. Roy swallowed thickly, aching within his suit and  _ hating _ that he’d worn a cup because he  _ swore _ it was the most painful thing, in that moment. He reached up, grasped the fabric and pulled it down further, over her thighs, revealing just the black cotton of her panties. The suit peeled down towards her knees, before he was moving back, grasping her panties but not moving them.

 

Instead he leaned up, pressed his mouth to her mound, kissed through the fabric. Stephanie gasped, pushing towards him, and Roy smiled to himself, easing his mouth down, could feel the heat from her lips and that the fabric was  _ damp _ already. He dragged his tongue along it, felt her hands running over the top of his head, fighting the urge to tug at his hair.

 

He leaned back enough to pull the fabric down, bringing it just above where her suit was pooled. He watched her tip her head back, not a single thread of anxiety over being exposed- and  _ that _ was a turn on.

 

Roy liked confidence.

 

He leaned back in, dragged his tongue along her lips, before pushing past them. She was searingly hot, and Roy swore for a moment his brain completely short circuited. He groaned, running his hands out to her hips and squeezing them, his tongue pushing at her clit. Stephanie sighed, her eyes dropping shut, as she tried to spread her legs more. The fingers of one hand curled back, grasped at the supple flesh of her ass, while the other moved along her pelvis, over the strip of blonde hair that trailed over her cunt, as Roy gently tugged at flesh, baring her clit for better access. His tongue rolled over it, and Stephanie shuddered, bucking towards his mouth.

 

“You taste like fuckin’ heaven,” Roy mumbled, feeling dizzy. “God I bet you hear that all the time.”

 

“I do,” she whispered, opening her eyes to glance down, as he was back, sucking at her clit and making her mewl. “ _ Fuck _ I don’t get sick of hearing it tho.” His tongue rolled over it again, tight circles that had her hands leaving his hair and scrambling along the concrete behind her. Her breaths were coming in quick pants, and Roy kept rocking his own hips, wanting some damn  _ friction _ .

 

He could get lost in this,  _ did _ get lost in it. The last pussy he’d eaten was  _ Kori’s _ and that felt like eons ago- and  _ god  _ he could admit he missed it. And Stephanie truly  _ did _ taste like heaven, and she was so damn wet he could feel it on his chin. He dragged his tongue up over her clit, switching from circles to quick flicks of his tongue, and her breath caught strangled in her throat. She cried out loudly, before she was suddenly reaching down, pushing at his head and forcing him away.

 

Roy leaned back, looking up with blown eyes and a glistening mouth. Stephanie stared at him for a moment, before she sucked in a breath, color on her cheeks.

 

“I don’t wanna come yet,” she admitted, and Roy realized he’d brought her  _ there _ already. He couldn’t help but smile, and Stephanie looked away. “Wipe that  _ smirk _ off your face and get up here.” She glanced back, not turning her head, “I think I want you to fuck me.”

 

Roy stood up so fast it was a wonder his vision didn’t black out. He slammed a hand onto the concrete right next to her, supporting himself as he grasped her chin, holding her face still and examining her eyes. She held his stare, and there was such a  _ challenge _ in that blue, and  _ god _ Roy wanted to lose.

 

And he swore Stephanie could see that, before she smirked, reaching up and shoving his hand off. She grasped a hold of a strap on his suit, jerking him in and licking up from his chin to the corner of his mouth. She didn’t need to say a damn word, that alone had Roy groaning, his eyes fluttering shut, as her other hand moved down to his belt, unbuckling it quickly. She was making rather  _ easy _ work of getting his suit open when Roy managed to drag his common sense through the fog of desire for a moment and-

 

“ _ Shit _ .” Stephanie paused, a quiet  _ what _ , and Roy huffed. “I, uh… don’t have a condom.” He wanted to smack his head against the damn concrete.

 

But Stephanie just laughed. “ _ Seriously _ ? All these pockets and compartments and you  _ don’t _ carry them?”

 

Roy felt his cheeks flushing. “Well… I mean I don’t usually do rooftop hook-ups anymore. And… Jay and I don’t really… use ‘em.” He cleared his throat, tipping his head back and staring up at the night sky and  _ cursing _ everything around him. “I can’t believe this.”

 

“I can’t either. Every Bat I know always has a few on hand.”

 

“I mean I’ve got lube but…”

 

Stephanie laughed again. “We’re good there baby.” The way she said  _ baby _ made him shiver. He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking maybe she’d let him at least finish eating her out- maybe she’d get her hand in his suit and dull the ache in his cock, if he was lucky, but- “You’re clean, right?”

 

He lifted his head, looking down at her. “Uh, yeah… I mean, Jay and I deal with so much  _ blood _ we make a point to keep up with testing and-” she held her hand up.

 

“A simple  _ yes _ would’ve been fine Harper.” She hummed for a moment. “I trust you. Mostly because Tim trusts  _ Jason _ , and he trusts you. Count your lucky stars.” She let go of his suit then, folding her arms. “You won’t get a call that you’re going to be a dad again, promise.”

 

Roy swallowed, nodded, figured she had to be on birth control anyway, but wasn’t going to even  _ dream _ of pushing that idea on her. He would have been content with whatever she gave him- but he couldn’t deny he was  _ happy _ with this outcome.

 

“How do you wanna-” he didn’t even finish before Stephanie was pushing him back a few steps. She turned, pressing her chest close to the concrete, lifting up on her toes and showing off the round shape of her ass. Roy could see, between her thighs, the pink color to her lips, and he was so sure he was dying.

 

“I don’t want to deal with completely ditching half my suit,” she admitted, as Roy began fumbling with his, clawing at the layers and trying to get it all down his thighs. “Hope you don’t mind.

 

“I don’t- god how could- I mean…” he sighed, shaking his head, and Stephanie grinned.

 

“I do like my boys speechless.”

 

Roy swore to god she was a gift- or maybe a curse, but really, what was the difference? He didn’t care, finally getting his cock free from his suit. He gave himself a stroke, and watched Stephanie’s eyes light up. She mumbled something, and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was  _ this’ll be fun _ or what, but  _ god _ he almost didn’t care. He rubbed his hand over her ass, as she dug her foots into the ground, holding as steady as she could as he eased his hips forward, holding his own cock steady. He dragged it along her cunt, wishing he could get her into a better position, could tease her until she was sliding along his cock and  _ demanding _ he fuck her.

 

Maybe another time- if he dared to even  _ dream  _ he’d be lucky enough to do this again.

 

He dragged his cockhead up along her slit, until he was easing inside her. And if he thought her body was a hellfire before, then he had  _ no idea _ what this heat was, except for  _ bliss _ . He groaned, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to be slow, to ease forward until her ass was pressed back against him, until her hands were scrambling along the wall and she was huffing in frustration.

 

“I won’t  _ break _ ,” she said, “and I’m not  _ patient _ tonight.”

 

This girl was a goddamn  _ dream _ .

 

He eased his hips back, but she met his thrust. And in that single movement Roy knew how serious she was, and he grasped her hips in both his hands, slammed her back for the next one. Stephanie yelled, pushing up on her toes, letting her cheek press to the concrete as she moved one hand from it, reaching down between her legs.

 

“Need to- move?” Roy managed, wanting to make sure she could touch herself however she needed. She huffed, sighing as her gloved fingertips rubbed along her swollen clit, so sensitive from Roy’s mouth she was already feeling sparks.

 

“No,” she admitted, “this- this is  _ good _ .” It came out in a moan, and Roy leaned over her, pushing up close and getting his face in her cape and hood, the ruffles of what was her mask, around her neck. He wished it was her hair and skin, wished he could kiss her while he was bringing her off. He liked her mouth, liked the way she kissed- liked how it made him feel  _ helpless _ .

 

He dug his teeth into the fabric like it was her shoulder, heard her panting out his  _ name _ , and he squeezed his eyes shut, screaming at himself to not  _ give in _ . That he wasn’t touch starved and there wasn’t a  _ reason _ for him to be so damn close- except the whole  _ atmosphere _ was like a wet dream, and he hadn’t indulged in something like this in so damn long.

 

“ _ Roy _ .” She drew it out, her fingers moving desperately, the wet sound of skin on skin and the fabric of her gloves feeling like it was heavy, all around them. “Hell,  _ harder _ .” He listened, snapped his hips, and Stephanie howled out  _ right there _ . Roy lifted his head enough,  _ growled _ , and gods be damned, she growled back, her breath so quick now she had to be getting dizzy.

 

Roy wanted to tell her how insane this was, how good she felt. Wanted her to know she was making a lot of fantasy-like scenarios come true right now, for him. Wanted her to  _ know _ how good she looked.

 

Except he was pretty damn sure she already knew.

 

Her breaths were louder, suddenly, each with a noise dragged out, a groan from her chest or a whine. And Roy could feel her body beginning to clench around him. He dug his fingertips harder into her hips, nuzzling into her hood and managing to dislodge it a little, to get at her hair. He breathed her name, and with his next thrust he heard her yelling, felt her going so damn tight around him. He could feel her hand slipping, how she was nearly grinning against her palm as she came- felt her fingertips hitting the base of his cock, before he was back inside her. He choked, lost himself barely a second into her orgasm, his thrusts losing all rhythm as his hips stuttered.

 

She was  _ still _ riding it out when he was done, and Roy made a point to fuck her until she began to relax. Only then did he pull out, hating how cold the air felt, not sure if he loved or loathed the little whine she gave over it. He let go of her hips, and she straightened up, reaching down for her suit and panties and beginning to tug them up. Roy swallowed, working to get himself back into his suit, watching as scarred but otherwise smooth skin disappeared, before Stephanie turned, bent down and grabber her utility belt. Silently she slid it back around her waist, as Roy bent down, grabbed his quiver.

 

“Uh, if you want,” he started, “you can come… back to my place…” He trailed off, not entirely sure what he was even  _ saying _ . What he thought he’d get out of that.

 

His brain was  _ useless _ after sex, and he knew it.

 

But Stephanie smiled then, and he could admit it eased the little knot of anxiety that had begun to coil in him, watching her get dressed. “You’re a sweetheart,” she said, taking the few steps to him and reaching up, dragging her fingers along his cheek. “But not tonight, arrow boy.”

 

Her tone was teasing and adoring and Roy felt his heart thud in his chest. He grinned, and it felt like just  _ before _ they’d fucked- that flirtatious banter that was  _ enlivening _ . “Aw, c’mon  _ sugarplum _ .”

 

Her smile turned into a grin. “You won’t sweet talk me into it. But this was fun.” She grabbed a strap on his suit again, jerking him in, and when she was kissing him Roy let the world just end. He tipped his head however she wanted, let her tongue push into his mouth, let her nip at his lip and make his entire mouth feel alive. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

 

“Twenty minutes from now is sometime,” he admitted, and she smacked his chest.

 

“Sorry, but I fully plan to go home, clean up the mess  _ you _ made, get myself off again, and get some  _ sleep _ . I don’t have to contend with Tim for the blankets tonight. But…” she pulled back, letting go of his suit and reaching for her mask, pooled around her neck. “Some other time. Tell Jason to get you my number from Tim. Call me. I’ll call you back.” She winked then, pulling her mask up. “Or invite both of us over and see what  _ real _ heaven is like.”

 

She turned at that, and Roy watched her take off in a run, launching herself right off the side of the building. The moment she was gone he heard her hookshot go off, and he could only smile to himself, reaching up to rub his jaw.

 

“You got it, sugarplum,” he said, knowing she was well out of range already. “You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And now I want JayRoyTimSteph...


End file.
